rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Potions and Ingredients (Old)
'' Note that Constructs take a tenth of toxicity from any regular potion (Not lordsbane or kingsbane).'' Potions Bone Growth Potion Heals all broken bones. * Trote, Uncanny Tentacle, Strange Tentacle * Fills up 50% Toxicity Fire Protection Immunity to fire. * Lasts for 2 minutes. * Requires: Trote and 2 Scrooms. Health Potion Heals you about 40% (please confirm). * Fills up 20% Toxicity. * Requires: Lava Flower and 2 Scrooms. Switch Witch Swaps gender. * Gives +1 Chaotic Point. * Requires: Dire flower and 2 Glowshrooms. Tespian Elixir Heals you if you have Orderly Points. * Requires: Lava flower, a Scroom, and two moss plants. ** It stops giving Orderly Karma after it heals you. * Gives +1 Orderly Karma Point if it damages you. * Fills up 16.67% Toxicity. Feather Feet Resistance to fall damage for two minutes. * It requires Creely, Dire Flower, and a Polar Plant. Lordsbane Gives 3x Damage for a while. * Requires: 3 Crown Flowers. ** Fills up 50% Toxicity. ' Kingsbane Gives a 3x speed Boost.. * Requires: Crown flower and 2 Vile Seeds. ** Fills up 60% Toxicity. Forlaras Blood This is an artifact that when drunken by a scroom they turn into florian scrooms. (Only the developer is a florian). Ice Protection Potion Protects against the cold of the Tundra. * Requires: 2 Snowscrooms and a Trote. Liquid Wisdom Increases Scholar Boon (makes it more difficult to backfire Spells). * Requires: Desert Mist 1, Periashroom, Crown Flower and a Free Leaf. (Also It Fills Half Your Toxicity) Silver Sun Potion Cures Vampirism. * Requires: Desert Mist, Free Leaf and a Polar Plant. Ingredients ''Ingredients are what Potions are made from. Here is a list of all the Ingredients, where to find them and what they look like. * '''Acorn Light: '''Can be found in Sunken Passage. ** ''Note: Can be sold for Silver. Can be used for Light. Required for the Trainer of the Dragon Knight Super Class.'' * '''Blood Thorn: Has a blue zipper-like stem (similar to the Dire Flower) and has a red flower head. Can be found in Royal Forest and the Vampire Hideout. ** ''Important: '''If you pick up an unpicked Blood Thorn or eat a Blood Thorn with the '''Alchemy Subclass, you will turn into a Vampire. Eating a Blood Thorn as a Vampire (and with the Alchemy Subclass) replenishes hunger and give mana.'' * Canewood: Has a green bottom with grey-brown roots extending out. Can be found in the Sleeping Forest. * Creely: Has a blue main body with small tentacles proturding out. Looks like an icicle. Can be found at the back of Oresfall by the gate to the Tundra and around the Tundra entrance. * Crown Flower: Royal blue flower with greenish stem with thorns. Can be found in the Crypt and rarely around Royal Forest. ** Note: '''Can be sold for 4 Silver. * '''Desert Mist: Has a large body with a greenish centre. Can be found at Paradiso. * Dire Flower: Has a blue zipper-like stem with a purple flower head. Can be found in Royal Forest and Cardinal Crossing. * Free Leaf: Has a blue weed-like body. Can be found on shelves, namely, the Cabin just outside of Renova and Emeraldstone Tavern. * Glowscroom: Has a mushroom like shape with blue accents. Also "shines". Can be found in Everglow Carvern. * Howler Fang: Has a white body. Looks very much like a sharp fang. Can be gained with a very low chance when you execute a Howler. (Might be incorrect, please confirm). * Ice Jar: Has a solid box-like blue body. Can be found in the Tundra. ** Note: '''Can be sold for 5 Silver. * '''Lava Flower: Has a dark green stem with a red flower head. Can be found in Sea of Dust. * Moss Plant: Has a purple body with green leaves protruding from the top. Can be found in Alana or around Cauldrons. * Orcher Leaf: Has a very tree-centric design fading from green to purple. Can be found just outside of Oresfall. * Periashroom: Has a mushroom like shape with green accents. Can be found behind the Sentinel Food Vendor or on the giant roots outside Central Sanctuary. * Polar Plant: Has a flower-like blue and red body. Can be found in the Sea of Dust. * Potato: Has a very small tree-like body. Can be found around Alana. ** Note: '''Can be used for cooking with the Frying Pan. * '''Scroom: Has a mushroom like shape with red accents. Can be found on the Giant's Staircase and in Scroomville. * Shrieker Eye: Has a solid box-like black body. Can be gained with a low chance when you execute a Shrieker. ** Note: '''Can be sold for 1 Silver. * '''Snowscroom: Has a mushroom like shape, similar to the Glowshroom, with light blue accents (please confirm). '''Can be found in the Tundra. * '''Strange Tentacle: Has a greenish stem with 3 limbs and has green tops. Can be found in the water by the dock near the entrance to Sentinel from the Cardinal Crossing Bridge. * Tellbloom: Has a brown stem with 2 green flower heads. Can be found on the walls of Royal Wood and Cardinal Crossing. * Trote: Has a purple top and green stem. Can be found at Decaying Isle, Isle of Eth, and in the basement of Emeraldstone Tavern with the Warrior Trainer. * Uncanny Tentacle: Has a blue stem with 3 limbs and has red tops. Can be found in the lake in Royal Woods. * Vile Seed: Black ball like seed. Can be found near the Spy Tower and at the Burial Grounds. * Zombiescroom: Has a mushroom like shape, has grey accents. Can be found in the Sleeping Forest. Category:Ingredients